User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Results Yeah, and now I'll be taking your new talkpage virginity. 16:46, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Naviboxes It should be fixed. Tondeki Hey Jopie :D, there seems to be another of those "cameo t-shirts" in chapter 798. This one says "Tondeki". Here you can see it better http://www.mangamint.com/one-piece-798?page=13 (6th panel) Thanks! Grievous67 (talk) 11:52, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I hope nobody's watching. Let's relive the chat. :D Sorry, Jopie. I'm there now. Re:Raws https://imgur.com/a/ScF1j And no, I won't bother with UGP. 10:14, August 29, 2015 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/iBF33ps.jpg 15:17, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Bot Tell me what you need me to bot, I probably can do it. 22:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Havent paied attention to that page since that time, should add my bot in there again I guess. And yeah my bot is an AWB so its automed. 23:10, August 29, 2015 (UTC) No probs, if you need any bot stuff just leave me a message and Ill do it as soon as i see it. 23:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Vol 78 changes Here. Thanks in advance. 23:51, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Error I'm seeing chapter 799 on , either was a cache problem or someone else fixed, there was an unrelated error though. Next time try to purge the cache by adding ?action=purge to the URL. Sadi Eyy Jop could you change the Kanji name in Sadi's page now that we have renamed it? Thanks. 14:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Done. Grievous67 (talk) 14:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Chopper Image Hey JOP, do you know where this comes from? Thanks. 21:09, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Something to discuss So yeah, join chat when you can. 16:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC) -- hi how are you? if you allow i want to translate this image please and thank you Abdallha (talk) 18:02, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Power of Destruction Hey JOP, can you check out Chapter 467 and figure out what's going on with the "Power of Destruction" and post on Talk:Swordsmen? Thanks. 03:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v48/c468/1.html 04:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Raw: http://i.imgur.com/GETxSj1.jpg 09:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Throne Wars So how do you exactly call "The throne wars" in japanese? :) Grievous67 (talk) 14:19, September 24, 2015 (UTC) -- Shokugeki no Soma. DON! -- hi i want you that Translate this pages if allowed andI would be very grateful to you Please translated http://i.imgur.com/YiLysq7.jpg http://i.imgur.com/YeHhGZg.jpg Abdallha (talk) 23:27, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I want those images that I gave you all your translation. Because it is the best!! Abdallha (talk) 00:23, September 27, 2015 (UTC) What happened on for my asking ? Abdallha (talk) 02:57, September 30, 2015 (UTC) SBS 79 I summon JOP to the chat to look at the raws for SBS 79. 16:36, October 2, 2015 (UTC) HQ raws. 21:51, October 27, 2015 (UTC) UGP Again Oh those two volumes, I totally forgot about them! I checked them out and then remembered that those are the only two volumes that don't seem to include USP. I'll try to find them somewhere but it'll probably be difficult. Sorry about that. 18:17, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Movie Info Hey Jopie can you please translate this? :3 http://i.imgur.com/KBg3mOJ.jpg It apparently contains info about the new movie thanks a lot Grievous67 (talk) 11:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Zo/Zou Hey JOP, can you check out the spelling discussion on Talk:Zo? Thanks. 03:02, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you also check out Talk:Bounties? Thanks again. 03:22, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Admin Elections Just letting you know that you've been nominated. 19:29, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Raws for Author's Notes It seems you've been looking for Raws for some of those Author's Notes, so I uploaded them for you: Volume 77, Volume 78, Volume 79, STRONG WORLD, Volume 1000 "Z", One Piece White!, One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book, One Piece 500 Quiz Book; additionally the note by Ei Andō from the first One Piece Party Volume 01; I furthermore found a note from a Z-themed cover that came with WSJ #4-5 / 2013. The Color Walks don't have any notes though (e.g. CW1). P.s.: Do you happen to have the Raw for Wanted? :D lg Sir Hans Landa (talk) 23:55, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Yaaassss Re: Yaaassss 20:19, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Vol. 4 I took care of finishing the chapter summaries, I can at least help with that since I can put in simple careful work when doing so. -Adv193 (talk) 22:11, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Jopiiiieeee-SAMAAAAAAA!!! Here comes the SBS Volume 79. Hope you can translate it. Volume Change Hey JOP. Can you check out the dialogue change in the volume version of Chapter 792? Thanks. 19:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll Just Leave This Here http://www.kongregate.com/games/Tukkun/kana-warrior?tab=achievements SeaTerror (talk) 09:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Request Done, 3.5 months later 14:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) The Day You Came out of Your Mother's It is very happy. As a present, I made you a volume page...though wasn't motivated enough to update the forum... 17:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday fishie! Here, I made something for you out of boredom. 17:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Secret Santa A fish head for a fishhead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwD6-Wsx2EQ Somebody12345 (talk) 19:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Little Favor Jopie I need ask you a little favor. Also get on chat so I can give you your secret santa Roranoa Drake II (talk) 21:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Before you head off to collegeland Are you ready for SBS? 01:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC)